


Dream of Something Different

by SilentHero



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Only a little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentHero/pseuds/SilentHero
Summary: Sleeping and dreaming in general have never been a happy subject for Lena, especially when the ghosts of her rough past come back to haunt her. Nightmares embodying her worst fears seem to wake her up every night. So this time when Lena gets kidnapped by Cadmus, she dreams of something different.OrLena dreams of her dream girl saving her until her dream comes true.





	1. Chapter 1

Long days and sleepless nights led to reckless behavior and stupid mistakes. That’s how Lena Luthor found herself in her current predicament. She was, again she might add, stuck in the hands of Cadmus. All of these kidnappings, hostage situations, attempts on her life were exhausting at this point. Lena had stared into the eyes of death so many times that she had grown used to it- it gave her a sense of carpe diem because any day could be her last. Lena had realized that this is a rather depressing outlook on life, but it got her through the work week, which often carried over to the weekend. 

Resting her head on her knees, she stopped trying to find a way out a few hours ago. Lena was locked in some sort of cell with metal walls, no windows or lights, and only one enforced door that had not opened since Lillian’s henchmen threw her in here. Lena was definitely not one to be a damsel in distress, she learned how to fend for herself at a very young age, but being rescued by Supergirl every now and then did have its perks, especially when she was dating the Girl of Steel herself. Lena knew the DEO would locate her eventually and send Kara practically barreling through trying to find her. Deciding to maintain this optimistic outlook, Lena tried to relax the best she could and hoped that she’d be back in her girlfriend’s arms soon. 

Lillian had a strange way of showing her love for Lena if kidnapping her was anything to go off of. This time, Cadmus wanted to access L Corp’s secret files on the locations of Lex’s old warehouses that contained weapons that could harm Supers. Of course, Lena had those files hidden so far away when she took over the company that only she could retrieve them. So Cadmus decided to hold her hostage until they got their information. Because of this, here she sat, paying for the madness Lex had created yet again.

Lena’s eyes grew heavy as she sat curled up in the corner of the room with only the eerie silence accompanying her. She knew she should stay on high alert in case there was an opportunity to escape. . . but Cadmus put her through a slight beating and she couldn’t remember the last time she had a good nights sleep. There were bruises littering her arms from where Cadmus soldiers held her down, a large red mark on her face where she’d been slapped, and she was pretty sure that there were scrapes on her back from where she had gotten slammed into the wall. When Cadmus had started using more intense forms of questioning, they had quickly realized that Lena wouldn’t give up any information. So they threw her in this room, probably trying to plan their next form of interrogation.

Wincing as she stretched her injured back, Lena put her back against the wall and rubbed her eyes. Sometimes fighting for good wore her out especially since so many people around her called her evil without a second glance. Not even her dreams could offer her an escape from everyone’s criticisms. Lena had always avoided sleep because of what greeted her when her eyes shut. The ghosts of her past haunted her dreams every night. When she was younger, Lillian calling her a disappointment and an embarrassment to the Luthor name echoed in her sleep. When she got a little older, being shamed by her so called friends and family for coming out as a lesbian haunted her. As a young adult, she had to watch Lex descend into madness again and again, murdering countless innocent lives, every time she closed her eyes. Up until recently, Lena had bad dreams of becoming just like the rest of her family that she fought so hard against. Her unconscious never failed to brew up some kind of monstrous nightmare that made her jolt awake in a cold sweat gasping for air. 

However, things started to change a couple months ago. Lena would no longer wake up to an empty bed with only her fleeting night terrors to keep her company. Not anymore. Now, warm hands and soft shakes of her shoulder would bring her back to the realm of consciousness, away from her mind’s worst fears and memories. Now when Lena opened her terrified emerald eyes after a cruel dream, ocean blue ones stared back and gently reminded her that she wasn’t alone anymore. 

Kara made Lena’s life have so much more meaning than it had before. She gave Lena a reason to want to go home instead of working herself to death. She believed in Lena when Lena couldn’t believe in herself. She looked past her last name and saw the brilliant, good-hearted CEO behind it. Kara was there every time to end Lena’s nightmare. She was there to hold her as she cried, to listen as Lena talked about her most recent bad dream, to love her no matter what. Lena wasn’t afraid of what she would see when her mind started dreaming anymore because she knew Kara would be there to pull her out of it, always. 

Sighing, Lena leaned her throbbing head back and let her weary eyes fall shut. This time, when the ghosts of her dreams came to haunt her, they weren’t of Lillian or Lex or her inevitable down spiral into madness. Here in this dingy cell, Lena dreamed of Kara. She fell asleep and thought of Supergirl rescuing her from this hellhole that was Lena’s life. She dreamed of everything that was Kara Danvers, to the way her smile made Lena’s heart flutter, to the way she pushed her glasses up when she got flustered, to the way she kissed her with all the love she could ever imagine. Even when Kara wasn’t there, she gave Lena strength to hold on.

Here, Lena dreamed of Kara saving her until the real one did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, I wrote the next chapter for this way back when I posted the first one. It just gives a happy ending, because who doesn't love a good happy ending?

Lena dreamed of Supergirl bursting through the wall of her cell and scooping her up in her arms. She dreamed of Supergirl carrying her bridal style into their shared apartment safe and sound, far away from Cadmus.

 

“. . . Kara.”

 

Bleary eyes snapped open. The darkness of the cell still surrounded Lena but the familiar silence did not accompany it. Gathering her strength, Lena stood up as the cacophony of crashes, gunfire, and screams made their way toward her. There was a small twinge of fear in her stomach as the cell door before her was ripped off its frame. However, the fear quickly turned into pure joy as Supergirl made her appearance.

 

Supergirl’s stoic persona fell away as Kara ran in with a smile bright enough to combat the darkness of the dingy cell.

 

“Lena!” Kara wrapped her in an iron hold until a small groan escaped the Luthor’s lips. With worried eyes, Kara broke the hug and held Lena at arms length away. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? What did they did to you?”

 

A small smile flickered across Lena’s face at the concern from her girlfriend- no one had ever cared about her wellbeing before Kara. The fact that she genuinely mattered to someone was new for Lena. Most everyone had strings attached to the attention they gave Lena, Lillian wanted her to be a real Luthor- whatever that meant, business inventors only cared about Lena’s intellect, Lex sought after Lena only in attempts to end her life, many saw Lena only for her money or her relation to the Luthor family. No one saw her for just her. . . until Kara. The sunny reporter completely changed the her life. She introduced Lena to a tight band of friends that liked her for who she was and cared for her more than her family ever had.

 

“I’m fine, darling, just a few scratches and bruises here and there,” Lena waved it off.

 

Not believing Lena’s act, Kara’s eyebrows drew together. “If you say so.” She grabbed Lena’s hand and lead her out into the hall. “Is it okay if I fly you to the DEO? They can look you over and make sure nothing is wrong.” Kara picked her up bridal style, “and I’m sure Alex will be over the moon to see you, we’ve all been worried sick. But you don’t have to worry now, you’re safe, we’re here to take care of you now.”

 

As Kara leapt off the ground, leaving the wretched cell behind, Lena snuggled her face into Kara’s neck. All Lena could do was smile as Kara continued to ramble about how happy everyone would be to see her again, content with the new family she had.

 

Here, in Kara’s arms, Lena’s dreams became reality.


End file.
